


Твой голос - моё спасение

by soul_of_spring



Series: Голоса [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Ли знает, что он был создан для смеха – и он готов шутить сколько угодно, лишь бы видеть улыбки на родных лицах. Но иногда хочется, чтобы даже совершенно незнакомый человек почувствовал вкус к жизни.





	Твой голос - моё спасение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на турнир минификов.  
> Тур первый. Пара № 84.  
> Персонажи: Ли Джордан, Сьюзен Боунс.

Ли бежал по коридорам, отбиваясь, пригибаясь и стараясь не всматриваться в цвет посланных заклинаний. Поворот, потом еще один — налево, направо, теперь прямо… В ушах звенело, глаза заволокло туманом, а адреналин растекался по венам. Эта ночь могла оказаться последней для всех них, поэтому надо было найти близнецов. Воевать ли, погибать ли — лучше уж с ними.

Очередной поворот — и Ли увидел рыжую макушку, но радость почти сразу сменилась разочарованием и страхом — это была девчонка. Неужели Джинни? Она же должна была остаться в Выручай-комнате.

Ли бросился вперед, уже начиная подмечать, что девушка явно не Джинни, да еще и стоит как вкопанная, глядя на какого-то Пожирателя.

— Экспеллиармус! Ступефай! — Ли еще раз возблагодарил Мерлина за свои полеты с близнецами и за скорость реакции, потому что он опередил Пожирателя буквально на секунду. Девушка обернулась к Ли и внезапно облегченно выдохнула, будто очнулась от гипноза:

— Спасибо.

— Мне казалось, всех несовершеннолетних отослали из школы, — хмыкнул Ли. Её лицо было неуловимо знакомо, но вот когда и где он мог ее видеть?

— Я уже совершеннолетняя, Ли Джордан, — дернула она плечом, а Ли даже немного удивился: она была такой худой и хрупкой, что ей можно было дать от силы лет пятнадцать, да и младшекурсники вряд ли его знали. А потом он заметил болтающийся на цепочке галлеон отряда Дамблдора — и всё встало на свои места.

— Неужели я обладаю такой бешеной популярностью, мисс…? — ехидно спросил Ли.

— Сьюзен Боунс. И не сам ты, а всего лишь твой голос, — не осталась в долгу Сьюзен. Как раз в этот момент за соседним поворотом раздался какой-то шум, и Ли схватил ее за тонкую руку и потащил в сторону Большого Зала. Они пролетели еще несколько коридоров и оказались, наконец, в нужной части замка.

— Спасибо тебе еще раз, — произнесла Сьюзен, отдышавшись. — Просто этот человек работал с моей тетей, даже был несколько раз в гостях, и я просто не могла поверить…

— Пустое, — отмахнулся Ли. — Лучше давай соберись, а поговорим как-нибудь в другой раз. Удачи, Сьюзен Боунс.

— Надеюсь, она и правда на нашей стороне, — грустно усмехнулась Сьюзен, — удачи, Ли Джордан.

* * *

Ли с ненавистью выбросил сигарету и подумал, что за последний год у него появилось множество вредных привычек. Наверное, проблема была в том, что в душе образовалась зияющая дыра размером с кволфф. В них всех — и в Алисии, и в Кэти, и в Оливере, а уж что говорить об Анджелине и Джордже…

Когда-то Ли затаил обиду на Фреда за то, что тот увёл у него Анджелину. Теперь Ли готов отдать Фреду всех женщин мира, лишь бы он был жив.

Говорят, что смерть близких — это тяжело. Но никто не говорит, что появляется ощущение, будто все кости переломали, а тебя самого вывернули мясом наружу. И живым себя можно почувствовать только в те редкие моменты, когда делаешь то, для чего был создан. Ли знает, что он был создан для смеха — и он готов шутить сколько угодно, лишь бы видеть улыбки на родных лицах.

— Всё-таки я опоздал, — разочарованно протянул Гарри за его спиной.

— Не страшно, — отозвался Ли, — я как раз успел насладиться порцией отравы.

Гарри на секунду нахмурился, а Ли подумал, что лекции Гермионы о вредных привычках не идут ему на пользу.

— Ну что, идем? — спросил он, указывая на ограждение. Гарри кивнул. Они молча двинулись по кладбищу, стараясь не смотреть на плиты со знакомыми именами. У них была одна цель. Ведь сегодня первое апреля.

Ли хотел пойти один, но Гарри сам пришел на радиостанцию и предложил сходить к Фреду рано утром — вдвоем, пока никого не будет. Ли всецело поддержал эту идею — видеть скорбящих Уизли ему до сих пор было тяжело.

Дойдя до нужного надгробия, они остановились. Гарри потянулся за палочкой, но Ли его опередил, наколдовав любимые Фредом розовые маргаритки. Представляя в голове своего улыбающегося друга, который теперь останется навсегда вечно молодым, каждый из них думал о своем. Ли внутренне усмехнулся, поняв, почему Гарри предложил пойти вдвоем — каждому из них была нужна тишина. Да и вообще, в мыслях, касающихся Фреда они, видать, были схожи — каждый мучился чувством вины.

— Спасибо, что предложил сходить вместе, — хлопнул Ли Гарри по плечу, представляя, как Фред бы задорно улыбнулся на этот жест: «Браво, Джордан, отлично сказано!».

— И тебе, — с заметным облегчением ответил Гарри. Они двинулись обратно, тихо переговариваясь об обыденных вещах, когда у ворот кладбища столкнулись с какой-то девушкой.

— Гарри? Привет! — просияла она, и после кивка в его сторону Ли узнал Сьюзен Боунс. За год, прошедший с битвы за Хогвартс, она неуловимо изменилась — то ли вытянулась, то ли то ли волосы, сколотые в пучок, делали ее старше… Так или иначе, она уже не выглядела на пятнадцать.

— Привет, Сьюзен. Как поживаешь? — ответил Гарри, обнимая ее.

— Ничего, все нормально. Ты же и так знаешь, — шутливым тоном сказала Сьюзен, и Ли отметил, что у неё интересные интонации и красивый тембр голоса. Это было уже чисто профессиональным — с тех пор, как Кристина сказала, что скоро уйдет в декрет, Ли ежедневно прослушивал множество девушек.

— Ну, я надеюсь, этим летом экзамены пройдут успешно, — бодро заключил Гарри. — Ладно, Сьюзен, мы пойдем. Я был рад тебя видеть.

— И я тебя. Пока, Ли Джордан, — слегка ехидным тоном ответила Сьюзен, и Ли тряхнул головой, чтобы не думать о том, как звучал бы её голос через микрофон.

Уже в кафе, в котором они с Гарри решили выпить по чашечке кофе, Ли решился спросить:

— А Боунс что ж, в авроры собралась?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Сьюзен завалила вступительные экзамены в том году, но решила не сдаваться. Она очень упертая, думаю, в этом году добьется своего. Хорошо, что у нее есть цель…

— Многих потеряла?

— Её тетей была Амелия Боунс, — дождавшись кивка Ли, Гарри продолжил. — Насколько я знаю, она её и вырастила, пока отец ездил по международным командировкам. А сейчас он до сих пор не оправился от запугиваний Пожирателей два года назад. Так что Сьюзен предоставлена сама себе, занимается всякой бумажной работой в Министерстве на нескольких должностях…

Гарри поправил очки и задумчиво уставился в окно. Ли сделал большой глоток черного кофе и вспомнил синяки под глазами Сьюзен. А следом вспомнил полные боли глаза Анджелины; Кэти на похоронах отца; ставшую гораздо более агрессивной Алисию; малютку Джинни, теперь жестокую и язвительную; Гермиону, которая прячется ото всех в своем замке из книг. Почему? Они победили, так почему же просто не могут быть счастливыми?

— Скажи, Гарри, зачем мы победили? За что мы воевали, если наши женщины продолжают тянуть всё на своих плечах? Если они не счастливы? Просто не могут стать счастливыми после всего этого?

Ли вытащил несколько сиклей и быстрым шагом вышел из кафе. Их жизнь стала похожа на фарс. За что им бороться сейчас, если они не знают, как теперь жить без войны? Они просто разучились что-то созидать. Поэтому хрупкие девочки идут на войну — и каждая выбирает свою. Можно ли это изменить?

У Ли нет ответа, и он просто тянется за очередной сигаретой.

* * *

В середине апреля Ли понял, что в его голове после каждого очередного прослушивания звучит голос Сьюзен Боунс. Но какой толк предлагать ей эту работу, если в августе у нее очередные экзамены в аврорат?..

Ему вспомнилась вечеринка летом после шестого курса в доме Оливера. И как Фред, завопив: «Лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем наоборот», бросился кружить Анджелину в танце. В этом они с Ли всегда были похожи — рисковать интереснее, чем долго и стратегически идти к какой-то цели.

Поэтому на следующий день Ли отправился в Министерство ранним утром, надеясь застать Сьюзен еще до начала рабочего дня. Так оно и случилось — она пришла на работу на час раньше, чему Ли не удивился: все-таки Гарри говорил, что она впахивает на нескольких должностях. Зато Сьюзен, определенно, пришла в изумление.

— Ли Джордан? Какими судьбами? — спросила она, придирчиво отряхиваясь от остатков пороха. Мантия на ней была строгая, аккуратная, но наметанный глаз отличника по трансфигурации сразу увидел, что она не раз чинилась самыми разными способами.

— По наиважнейшему и конфиденциальному делу, мисс Боунс, — хитро ответил Ли, беря ее под руку и наклоняясь к самому уху, — признавайся, играешь на квидичном тотализаторе, поэтому тебе не хватает трех должностей?

Сьюзен пораженно уставилась на него, но потом резко нахмурилась.

— Вовсе нет, просто мне нравится моя работа.

— Не смеши меня. Кому может нравиться разгребать бумажки почти двенадцать часов в сутки? — Ли достал палочку и прошептал несколько заклинаний. — Теперь магия на мантии будет держаться на три часа дольше.

Сьюзен покраснела и оглянулась по коридорам, чтобы убедиться, что никто их не видит.

— Учту, спасибо за… совет.

— И продолжим нашу минутку некорректности — сколько ты получаешь сейчас? Хотя бы сотня галлеонов есть?

— А какова причина этих вопросов?

— Я могу тебе предложить зарплату в сто пятнадцать галлеонов, — и, не видя особого возмущения или недовольства, Ли вдохновенно продолжил. — У себя на радио. Мой прекрасный женский голос, моя Кристина, бросает меня на произвол судьбы, чтобы через месяц родить на свет личинку человека. А у тебя очень интересный тембр голоса.

— Я не думаю, что ты ищешь себе соведущего буквально на пару месяцев, — с легкой улыбкой ответила Сьюзен.

— Это же лучше чем ничего, разве нет? А если честно, у меня десятки прослушиваний каждый день, но твой голос — лучший из всего, что я слышал, — серьезно ответил Ли. Сьюзен снова заметно смутилась и уставилась на свои туфли.

— Ли… это очень лестно, правда. Но мне надо подумать.

— Я надеюсь на твой положительный ответ, Сьюзен, — подмигнул ей Ли, довольный тем, что она первый раз назвала его по имени. — Так что приходи завтра в студию к семи вечера.

Сьюзен скептически хмыкнула и исчезла в лабиринтах Министерства. Но Ли не сомневался, что завтра она придет — такими предложениями точно не разбрасываются.

* * *

Сьюзен пришла, конечно же, сразу обговорив, что работает до экзаменов в Аврорате. Но Ли не жалел о своем решении: Она стала прекрасным ведущим.

Сьюзен могла неплохо сымпровизировать в эфире, напеть популярные мотивчики, и голос у нее и правда был подходящий. Не самый звучный, но мелодичный, с интересными интонациями — и поэтому нестандартный.

Ли был фанатом своей работы — это было как раз то, чем он всегда мечтал заниматься. Он приходил первым, уходил последним и мог иногда съесть всего пару тостов за весь день — ему хватало. Но с приходом Сьюзен все поменялось. Она вкусно готовила и приносила в студию, чтобы всех накормить. Особенно она контролировала Ли — заставляла его при ней и обедать, и ужинать. Помня о её упрямстве, Ли понимал, что проще согласиться.

А еще каждый день перед вечерним эфиром Сьюзен готовила для Ли вкуснейший кофе с молоком и корицей. И эти полчаса-час стали его самым любимым временем — тогда у него получалось растормошить Сьюзен: дежурная улыбка и забота уступали место её жизни, мыслям, проблемам.

Ли узнал, что почти всю зарплату Сьюзен тратила на лечение отца, потому что в Мунго это направление было не слишком развито, а вот в госпитале в Норвегии он пошел на поправку. Что тетя Амелия была для нее самым близким человеком, и её желание работать в Аврорате связано с мечтой отомстить. Что Сьюзен пусть и готова помогать всем, но не хочет доверять — потому что тот Пожиратель, который чуть не убил её в битве за Хогвартс (кажется, Руквуд), принимал участие в убийстве Амелии Боунс. Что в тот ужасный год в школе «Поттеровский дозор» был их единственной отдушиной.

А Ли в ответ развлекал её, как мог, довольно отмечая, что иногда Сьюзен смеялась до слез. Да и вообще — с каждым днем она становилась неуловимо легче. Исчезли трансфигурированные мантии и синяки под глазами. Её голос приобрел другие интонации — более спокойные и позитивные, а иногда даже несколько кокетливые. Ли настолько вдохновлялся происходящим, что даже шутил, мол, вечернюю программу надо назвать «Игра в кости»[1]. И Сьюзен не злилась на него — наоборот, лишь улыбалась.

А Ли радовался, и у него все спорилось в руках. Он не задумывался над тем, почему ему так захотелось, чтобы именно незнакомая ему Сьюзен Боунс почувствовала вкус к жизни, но он знал, что делает правильное дело.

День икс приближался. В июле праздновали день рождения Кэти — собрались как в старые-добрые времена, все вместе. Алисия с восторгом рассказывала про поездку в Индию и про какую-то чудодейственную энергетику, Джордж танцевал с Анджелиной, а Оливер поспорил с Ли, что в честь именинницы готов даже показать финт Вронского и решительным шагом пошел на второй этаж, чтобы найти метлу.

— Что, хитюрга, таки добилась своего? — прошептал Ли Кэти на ухо, обнимая её и протягивая стакан огневиски. Она покраснела и пихнула его в бок. Ли довольно хмыкнул и сделал глоток, чувствуя, как тепло разливается по венам.

— А ты наконец отпустил своих призраков? — спросила Кэти, незаметно кивая головой в сторону Анджелины.

— Давно уже, милая. Наверное, еще до войны, — задумчиво ответил Ли, делая очередной глоток.

— Это хорошо. Мы, как видишь, тоже постепенно двигаемся в верном направлении. Ну ладно, расскажи мне лучше, как ты. Мы все-таки давно не виделись. Как радио?

— Ох… — Ли вольготно вытянулся на диване. — Я думал, когда Кристина уйдет, мы затухнем. Она всегда отлично организовывала графики, держала всех в ежовых рукавицах. Просто идеальный заместитель, этакий «злой полицейский». И когда я искал замену, отдавал себе отчет, что, в лучшем случае, найду неплохого соведущего. Но появилась Сьюзен…

— Сьюзен? — заинтригованно переспросила Кэти.

— Сьюзен Бонус. Однокурсница Гарри. С Хаффлпафф. Она тоже была в отряде Дамблдора.

— Рыженькая? — спросила Кэти и после кивка Ли продолжила: — Да-да, я её помню. Очень милая.

— Она просто сокровище, Кэти. Сьюзен так легко нашла со всеми общий язык… я и то до сих пор иногда мечтаю заклеить Дэну рот скотчем, не представляешь, как меня иногда раздражает его сарказм. Но Сьюзен он ни разу плохого слова не сказал. Она о нас обо всех заботится, а меня даже есть заставляет, представляешь?

— О да, Ли… Чтобы заставить тебя что-то сделать, надо быть поистине героем.

— Вот и я о том же. Она не просто влилась в коллектив — такое ощущение, что она всегда была его частью. Ты слышала хоть один из моих последних вечерних эфиров? С ней настолько легко импровизировать… — Ли мечтательно прикрыл глаза, вспомнив их последние шуточные перебранки о том, какая квиддичная команда лучше.

— Тебе повезло, — хитро протянула Кэти, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Ненадолго. Сейчас начнутся вступительные экзамены в Аврорат. Она так туда рвется, думаю, в этом году для нее всё сложится удачно. И останусь я ни с чем… Не представляю, просто как я буду жить без нее.

— О… Ли, а ты случайно не влюбился? — пьяно хихикнув, спросила Кэти. Ли даже несколько опешил от такого предположения и не сразу сообразил, что ей ответить. Но в итоге ничего говорить и не пришлось, потому что вернувшийся Оливер потащил Кэти танцевать.

А через день, когда похмелье окончательно перестало беспокоить Ли и мозги снова стали работать, он начал снова и снова вспоминать слова Кэти.

Ему и правда нравилось наблюдать за тем, как тонкие руки Сьюзен ловко варят прекраснейший кофе, как она расчесывает свои длинные волосы и скалывает их в узел. Разговаривать с ней. Но влюбиться? Безусловно, нет, ведь когда влюбляешься, горят глаза, хочется постоянно видеть объект своей любви, прикасаться к нему…

«Ты и так проводишь с ней каждый божий день. Просто ты толком не успеваешь соскучиться», — отмечал ехидный голосок в голове.

А Сьюзен совсем не замечала его метаний, продолжая все так же улыбаться, следить за тем, чтобы он нормально питался, и уходить с радиостанции поздним вечером вместе с ним.

Вот только каждый из них понимал, что скоро этому странному образу жизни придет конец. От Гарри Ли уже знал, что первый экзамен в Аврорате будет пятого августа, и не задавал Сьюзен никаких вопросов — просто ждал.

— Я сделала твои любимые кексы с яблоками, — сказала Сьюзен, протягивая ему чашку кофе вечером четвертого числа.

— Это замечательно, — ответил Ли, забирая лакомство с тарелки и не переставая улыбаться. Зачем заставлять Сьюзен переживать? Пусть думает, что все в порядке.

— Завтра первый экзамен, — потерянно отозвалась она, стараясь не смотреть Ли в глаза.

— Я уже знаю. Желаю тебе удачи — не сдавайся, напирай на них, и тогда у тебя непременно все получится.

— Правда? И ты… не злишься на меня?

— Ох, Сьюзи, ну ты чего, — Ли крепко обнял Сьюзен, чувствуя аромат яблок, исходивший от её волос, — это же то, чем ты всегда хотела заниматься. Мне, конечно, будет не хватать тебя здесь, но мы должны идти туда, куда нас ведет сердце. Так что я совершенно искренне желаю тебе удачи.

— Как же я тебе благодарна. За всё.

* * *

На следующий день Ли вошел в пустую студию, стараясь не думать ни о Министерстве, ни об Аврорате, ни о чьих-то экзаменах. Неожиданно он явственно почувствовал аромат кофе. И из их маленькой кухоньки с двумя чашками в руках выплыла Сьюзен, смущенно улыбаясь.

— Доброе утро. Ты как раз вовремя.

— Ты теперь будешь приезжать и готовить мне кофе каждое утро? Может, тогда лучше сразу дома? — подмигнул ей Ли. Сьюзен хихикнула и отмахнулась.

— Опять твои шуточки.

— А может, сейчас я вполне серьезен?

— Это всегда сложно понять, — ответила Сьюзен, делая глоток кофе.

— А почему ты еще не на экзамене?

— Я… — Сьюзен задумчиво рассматривала свою кружку, — вчера вечером долго думала. И поняла, что не хочу больше воевать. А развлекать людей в твоей компании мне стало нравиться. Так что я осталась бы… если ты не против.

— Только при одном условии, — серьезным тоном заговорил Ли, — если ты сегодня вечером составишь мне компанию при походе в маггловский кинотеатр. Пару лет уже там не был.

— А почему не прямо сейчас? — спросила Сьюзен, посмотрев на часы и нежно улыбнувшись. — Ведь до первого эфира у нас еще… часа три.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Фамилия Сьюзен — Bones — переводится как «кости»


End file.
